Coordinated Fueling-Robot
(Note Important Info) This is slightly different. I know most monsters in UnderTale all have some personality of some sort. But in the most recent (Spoilers, but you likely know what I mean), it has some actually "enemies" which true still have personality, but are still more "enemy" rather than character. So this is kinda like a "Hybrid" plus it's a test idea. Just wanting to let everyone know. Description The Coordinated Fueling-Robot is a typical robot. It looks like a large sphere with four legs at the bottom, and two arms with 4 fingered hands. On the top it has a slim neck that goes into a cylinder head with circle camera eyes in it. The sphere is in two halves, separated by a line and bolts above the line of the top half. It appears in The CORE. It can carry concentrated energy from The CORE anywhere to remotely power up anything that requires energy. Battle The Coordinated Fueling-Robot is an enemy that only appears with other enemies. It can heal them for half the health, and attacks with a swiping beam that switches between orange and blue not impossibly fast but still rapidly. If it's destroyed, it explodes and deals half amount of damage at full health, always. It can also whip an arm out to swipe at the player's SOUL, moving to the corner of the bullet box is just out of reach, but you can avoid it if you move out of the way fast enough. It's last attack is the cylinder head spinning around as blue and orange lights beam down from it and pass over the bullet box. Personality For a pure robot it ''does ''have a personality. Although it's hardly noticeable, it hates being alone. So it hangs around others. It can speak but by manipulating soundwaves to form coherent words. It's a lovable machine, even if it's a bit like having a giant walking tank following you. Dialog "It's foreshadowing something terrible happening." Neutral "It stomps around, the ground isn't shaking." Neutral "It says something. It sounds like 'I go beep boop'." Neutral "You feel a radioactive wave coming from it. It says it's natural." Neutral "It's foreshadowing something you don't want to find out." Check "Friend? You want help?" healing ally "I have energy 2 spare." using an attack "I don't comply with you." using an attack "You tell it's ally it will explode." 1 = "I will not." reply "You try to warn it's ally again, that it WILL explode." 2[ = "Lie detected." [It's reply "You try to warn it'd non-existent ally that it will explode. It looks nervous." 1 after sparring or killing it's ally "You tell it's non-existent ally that it WILL explode. It slows down and starts steaming." 2 after sparring or killing it's ally "You tell it's non-existent ally that it's absolutely positively gone explode. It runs away making a mechnical noise like a cry." 3 after sparring or killing it's ally, it flees. Trivia If it's not obvious, it's heavily based off of the Atomic Power Robot and Nuclear Power Robot enemies from Earthbound (Mother 2). This is a WIP. Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Nonbinary